Brat Pack
by xoxoxtwilightxoxox
Summary: One chapter, one song, one family :  A short story about the Glass House, the family living in it, and how one song made memories. This song fits Claire, Eve, Michael and Shane SOOO perfectly. Song - Brat Pack by The Rocket Summer


Claire started swirling, with the wet plate in her hand. "_For about four years I've hated this town._

_Yeah so much I just want to get out!"_

She sang along to the radio, no one ws around anyways, everyone was working and it was one of her favourite songs anyways.

"_Since graduation was long ago. Please somebody get me out of this hole. 'Cause I don't want to get stuck in here, when I am thirty-four just talking about high school years." _She sang, drying the plate in her hand. She reached over the counter and turned the volume up until it was blaring through the house.

"_No, I don't want to be there and I feel so stuck right here, back and forth side to side_

_Oh my dear..." _She grabbed the cordless radio and pushed through the kitchen door, and set it on the coffee table in the living room. She turned the volume louder and started dancing in her pj's. "_My foot to the floor I will drive to the place. Where I can kick it with friends through the night. A place well talk about now and the past, what the future holds. Hanging out with not much to do. Just aimless with each other, is what we do."_

Claire jumped on the sofa, and jumped off, singing the chorus and spinning.

_Cause this ain't where it's at_

_And My friends will second that_

_And I gotta admit sometimes it's pretty sad_

_But its like were our own brat pack_

_Were always kickin back_

_Nobody can take that_

_That is that_

_it's like its all we have... _

_Whoa Whoa!_

_"Come on say-"_

"Claire?"

Claire spun around, suprised, and saw Eve, Michael and Shane standing in the hallway, _staring_ at her. She felt her ears turn red and felt the awkwardness creeping on. Eve dropped the groceries she was holding on the floor, grabbed Claire's hands, and started spinning, singing along with the song.

_"Don't worry I'll be there, to rock the party all night, to rock it 'till there's light! Our fists in the air, _

_fightin the good fight!"_

Claire and Eve spun, laughing and singing until they lost their balance and fell on the couch, laughing. Shane and Michael looked at eachother and shrugged, ran over, and started tickiling the girls.

_Cause we were singing along to Peter Gabriel's sledgehammer song_

_You know it's clear that tonight we belong in this place_

_So I step back to reflect in this town I hate_

_At least just for a second..._

_I think I might stay._

_This ain't where it's at_

_And My friends will second that_

_And I gotta admit sometimes it's pretty sad_

_But its like were our own brat pack,_

_Were always kickin back, nobody can take that_

_And that is that..._

Everyone ended up jumping on the couch and singing along to their song.

_"So ill run away to the hopes that I have, But still I fall asleep in the arms of my past_

_And when I wake so helpless and thinking of that, I just lay back down..._

_...Again, Everyday..."_

They all stood around eachother for the slowest part of the song and sang together, smiling and laughing.

_So maybe later today I'll know_

_What I will do with my life as I know it_

_Maybe for now I'll drive back to that place where I belong_

_And hope to god it hasn't changed... _

Shane bent down, grabbed a pillow, and in unison with the beat of the song, hit Claire in the back of the head. She paused, looked at him, ducked down to grab a pillow and hit him back. Soon enough there was a pillow war going on in the Glass house.

_This ain't where it's at_

_My friends will second that_

_And I gotta admit sometimes it's pretty sad_

_But its like were our own brat pack, were always kickin back_

_Nobody can take that no no no _

_This ain't where it's at_

_My friends will second that_

_And I gotta admit sometimes it's pretty sad_

_But its like were our own brat pack, were always kickin back_

_Nobody can take that_

_That is that_

_It's like its all we have!_

The song ended but the smiles, laughter, singing _and _hitting, didn't.

:)


End file.
